city_of_terrorfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Terror Wiki
Welcome to tthe city of Terror Wiki The City of Terror is an apocalypse RPG chinese webnovel written by Daoist Fierce Tiger , published by Qidian. In City of Terror the Earth is merging with an alternate reality , where our myths and beliefs spawn monsters and magical creatures which endanger humanity. The story follows the advetures of Wei Xiaobei, a poor chinese retired soldier who explores this dangerous alterate world, the Dust World. Notes All information starting with Temp found on this frontpage is to be migrated to a proper wiki page once ready. It is found here now for ease of modification only Spoiler warning Information on this wiki includes event from the raws. Character Summary Story Summary Real World alternate universe lore The real world in this novel is not entirely the same as in real life. The main two differences are the existence of qi, and the appearance of monsters years before the story starts. Martial arts From a civilian point of view, things are the same as in the real world. The existence of ki makes martial artists stronger than normal people, but only a few rare experts exhibit superhuman characteritics, and they are far removed from society. The ki advancement stages, machine-translated, are : clear vigor, inner qi , transforming vigor, astral vigor, core something. Monsters The Dust World has been connected to the Real World since time ago. I need to check the earliest date, but there are reports of monsters since 1970 at least. Those supernatural encounters were classified, and kept secret by all governments. As the story progresses, the link between the dust world and the Real World strengthens for unknown reasons. Due to this, monsters appear more often, and stronger, and end up becoming public knowledge. Temp Real world locations Green Lake City ( Cui Hu City ) Most of the plot in the first 500 or so chapters happens here. Xiaobei and his companions live here during that time. Later the move to the Wei Island Xiaobei's apartment building The story starts here, but in the Dustworld. Xiaobei lives here. It is between the rural urban part of the city. Cheap White Pagoda County Xiaobei's parents live here. Relevant Dust World groups include : City God faction, Angels, Black church Shaolin Temple Temp Real world Organizations Da Hao Group Company of Wang Da Hao, biggest business in Cui Hu City. Xiaobei worked there as an electrician at the beggining of the story. He owned more than ten small and big companies such as the Da Hao Greenery, Da Hao Construction, Da Hao Interior Design, and many others. It was rumored that he also dealt with underground dealings so he was rather powerful in Cui Hu City. Grey-White organization An international shady secret organization led by Dust Wolrder humans who wish to rule above others.They are highly unethical in their practices. Chinese Government departmen of secret affairs in Green Lake They are akin to a supernatural police. They deal with monsters in Green Lake, but they consist of normal martial artists , military etc, so they are not strong enough for the job Shaolin temple Visited by Xiaobei in a journey to improve his martial arts. They are a big organization, with many subdivisary civilians in positions of some power. The core are monks in a mountain, they are a lawful organization, friendly to Xiaobei. One of their elders, and his disciple , entered the Dust world. Dust World Dust World Monsters Dust World Zones Temp gods and culture Latest activity Category:Browse